


Starring Role

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sad, Sad Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of coming in second to Eleanor in Louis' eyes. Larry One Shot. Xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit to: Marina and the Diamonds. Big fan. Xx.
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** 
> 
> Do not read if you have any troubles with depression/suicide.

 

Louis was out with Eleanor. He was always with Eleanor. Harry hated it. He hated how Louis would come home and cuddle with Harry. How could he even so much as touch Harry when he was just shoving his tongue down Eleanor's throat. How dare he. How dare he think Harry wanted to be his second choice. Because Harry sure as hell did not want to be  _anyone's_ second choice, but especially not Louis'. What did Eleanor have that Harry didn't? A vagina? Because last time Harry checked, Louis was  _his._ Not anyone but his. Eleanor was a  _beard._  So why did Louis treat her as if she was a queen? She was paid.  ** _Paid_  **to keep Larry a secret. Well there wasn't any secret left to keep anymore. Louis treated Eleanor more like a lover than he ever had Harry. 

_You're hard to hug, tough to talk to_   
_And I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed_   
_All you give me is a heartbeat_   
_I've turned into a statue_   
_And it makes me feel depressed_   
_Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_

Eleanor had the starring role. She was the lead character in Louis' heart. Harry was simply the understudy; used only when Eleanor was busy. Louis had basically thrown Harry to the side. Harry didn't feel like trying to compete with Eleanor anymore. He'd already lost. 

 

_You don't love me, big fucking deal_   
_I'll never tell, you how I feel_   
_You don't love me, not a big deal_   
_I'll never tell you how I feel_

_  
_It had been hours. Hours since Louis left to meet Eleanor. He always lingered for hours. Hours that could have been spent with his boyfriend. But after a while, Harry didn't care to talk- even look at Louis. So him being gone for hours at a time didn't bother him. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that Louis loved her more than him. And there was nothing anyone could say to make him think otherwise. Because it's true. Louis loves Eleanor more than Harry. Louis _loves_ Eleanor more than he  _loved_ Harry. 

 

 _It almost feels like a joke to play out the part_  
 _When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_  
 _You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role_  
 _If I can't get the starring role_.

Love. Love was a stupid word to Harry. It was irrelevent. Because love stories don't exist. All love ends. Like Marina and the Diamonds says in her song Lonely Hearts Club: "Love will never be forever. Feelings are just like the weather." The reality of those eleven words was too close to Harry. Feelings are just like the weather. Louis changed his mind like Mother Nature changes the weather, and Harry would bet anything that neither knew anything had even changed. 

_Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control_   
_Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone_   
_Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong_   
_Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on_

_  
_Louis called Harry. _5 Missed Calls From: BooBear <3 _ the machine read. Harry knew Louis called. But he decided to return the favor as he pressed  _Delete._ And just like Harry had disapperead from Louis' life, the missed call button disappeared from the notification bar on Harry's phone. 

 

_You're like my dad, You'd get on well_   
_I send my best, regards from hell_

_  
_Louis called again. Wasn't he persistent? No, no. He probably needed a ride- as he drove off, Harry noticed the start of a flat tire. _Oh no. I hope he sees it, too. Well, he probably did. He sees everything, right? He saw me hurting, slipping from his grasp. Didn't he?_ Harry thought to himself.  _Oh wait, he didn't. Well I guess I didn't see this pre flat tire._ And with that, he had closed the curtains and turned sharply on his heels. 

 

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part_   
_When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_   
_You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role_   
_If I can't get the starring role_

_  
_Or maybe Louis was hurt. Either way, there was no use calling. Harry would not pick up. He was, of course, merely a supporting role. The understudy. The character of less importance.

 

_I never sent for love, I never had a heart to mend_   
_Because before the start began, I always saw the end_

 

Now, this makes Harry seem like he's upset at Louis. Furious, angered. But no. He was no such thing. The only emotion Harry felt towards Louis was _disappointment._

_Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me_   
_But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free_   
_Yeah I'll never set you free_

_  
_Disappointment. Harry was disappointed. What ever happened to forever? What ever happened to leeds? To Larry Stylinson? To freedom? To love? To strong? To brave? Fighters? Real? Standing up? Now the only word used to describe Larry Stylinson was _ **bullshit.**_

 

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part_   
_When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_   
_You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role_   
_If I can't get the starring role._

Thinking of that stupid tweet was the one thing that set Harry off. That pushed him towards going through with his plan. Harry heard the door open, but it was too late. Louis' piercing cries and pleading were the only sound filling the room as Harry hung from the ceiling fan, arms at sides like a soldier, head bowed as if his last words were " _I'm sorry."_ But his last words were quite the opposite. The only thing he had wanted from Louis, from anyone. 

 

 

 

 

_The starring role_

 

 


End file.
